Big Brother
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: "Jace watched in horror as the demon tackled Alec, sending them both tumbling over the side of the ship." Basically Alec gets hurt and is taken care of by everyone even though he is only worrying about them.
1. Chapter 1

Jace watched in horror as the demon tackled Alec, sending them both tumbling over the side of the ship.

"Alec!"

The blonde rushed to the side, slamming his hands on the railing, and watched as his Parabatai disappeared into the water, still tangled with the monster that dragged him into the depths.

He waited a few moments, watching as splashes came and water churned and then… nothing. Just waves against the side of the ship and empty black water.

Magnus appeared beside the shadow hunter, staring into the water with wide, panicked eyes. He was muttering the Lightwoods name and gasping as if he had forgotten how to breathe but Jace had other things to worry about.

"Get a rope. I think there's one back there."

Jace gestured vaguely behind him but Magnus didn't move.

"Magnus!"

The Warlock jumped at the Nephilim's raised voice and finally tore his eyes away from the water, which Alec had not yet come out of.

"That Demon had a claw in Alec's side when they went over and I'm not going to let my Parabatai drown. So, if you'd like to help to save him I'd suggest you get that rope and help me."

Magnus nodded, rushing to the rope as Jace removed his jacket and weapons. Once free of any excess weight, the boy tied the rope around his waist and tied the other end to a secure hold on the deck of the ship. He was moving as quickly as he could, feeling his Parabatai rune burn more painfully with each second and he knew Alec was running out of time.

Izzy, Clary and Simon ran towards them just as Jace got ready to jump over board.

"What are you doing? Where's Alec?"

Jace ignored his sisters question, not wanting to waste time, and turned to Magnus.

"I'll grab him and you pull us both up okay?"

He didn't even wait for a reply before jumping over the side of the ship and into the water. Magnus wiped his tear-stained cheeks as he heard the splash. Izzy was getting frantic.

"What is happening? Why is Jace jumping overboard? Where's Alec?"

The ship was so quiet now that the fighting had stopped, and Magnus could hear the tremors in her voice. She knew where her brother was, she just didn't want to believe it.

Magnus answered, his voice small and quaking.

"A demon dragged him over the side. He didn't come back up."

The three teenagers rushed to the railing, leaning over to watch the end of the rope sway in the water. It was too far down and too dark to see anything but the rope.

Izzy was staring desperately at the water, looking for any sign that her brothers were okay.

For too long the water lay quiet. No sound or sight of her brothers. Izzy's heart was pounding and her breath came in quick, panicked pants and she began begging every angel she knew to spare her brothers.

The four waited through long seconds of silence until finally splashes broke the surface of the water.

Izzy gasped as Magnus and Simon scrambled for the rope. Jace was wading in the water as best as he could while holding his unconscious Parabatai to his chest. Alec's head was tipped back on Jace's shoulder as the blonde's arms wrapped around his chest.

"I got him! Pull us up!"

They all jumped at the rope and started pulling, Simon using his vampire strength to get the soaking wet shadow hunters out of the water in record time. Jace fell against Izzy as she and Clary helped the boys make it over the railing, the blonde dragging Alec over the rails and lowering him onto the deck with careful hands.

Jace laid his Parabatai down and looked at Izzy with a grave expression.

"He's not breathing and he's been stabbed in the side but he managed to kill that demon."

Izzy knelt beside her brothers as Jace leant down and pressed his ear to Alec's chest. He shot up after a moment, getting to his knees and placing his hands over the Lightwoods chest.

"His hearts still going but it's slow. I don't know if the wounds got venom in it but our priority is to get him breathing again."

Izzy nodded, taking Jace's discarded jacket and pressing it firmly to Alec's side to stop the bleeding as it soaked his torso and stained the deck beneath them. Jace began compression's, pumping his hands down on Alec's chest and counting out the beats.

Magnus was watching the whole ordeal in a shock-like trance. Alec was laying there, still and pale, his eyes closed and his hands lax from where they lay at his sides. He wasn't even breathing. He was so still he looked dead.

Simon and Clary were sitting back, unsure of what to do. But Jace and Izzy were trained for situations like these and they were focused and determined. Izzy was assessing the injury on her brother's side, checking for venom or anything remaining in the gash, applying pressure and stopping the bleeding.

The young shadow hunter wanted nothing more than to dissolve into sobs at the sight of her big brother hurt and dying but she knew that falling apart would not save him. She needed to think clearly and to do that she had to think only of the step she needed to take next. Get him breathing, stop the bleeding, get him back to the institute.

If she thought about the situation logically, and didn't look at her brother's ashen face, or his strong hands that had protected her since she was little, now cold and limp, then she could focus. They would save him.

Jace continued compression's, counting to twenty before he started giving instructions again.

"Magnus, when I get to thirty I need you to tip Alec's head back and breathe for him, twice, okay? Do you understand me?"

The warlock dragged his gaze from Alec's still chest and nodded.

"Okay, twenty-nine, thirty. Do it now."

Magnus held the boy's wet face with shaking fingers and pressed his warm mouth to Alec's cold one. Doing as Jace instructed, he blew two breaths of air and then leaned back as they all paused, waiting to see if Alec would breathe on his own. But the boy's chest remained still and his open mouth was quiet.

Jace swore and began compressions again, growing more worried as the minutes wore on.

Izzy did her best to keep her voice steady as she asked, "How long since he went over?"

Jace didn't seem to like the question because he knew Izzy wouldn't like the answer.

"Three minutes."

"Dammit." Izzy knew what happened when a person's brain went without oxygen. They didn't have much time left before brain damage would develop and become permanent.

Jace pushed harder on Alec's chest, feeling his brother's ribs crack and separate under his hands. He winced but didn't let up. His Parabatai rune was burning fiercely now and he forced himself to keep his rhythm steady as he counted to thirty.

Finally, the beats were counted through and Magnus leaned forward to breathe for the archer once more. But again, nothing happened, the Nephilim's chest barely moving as the warlock forced air into his waterlogged lungs.

Jace growled in frustration at the lack of response and placed his hands back over Alec's chest. He couldn't stop his tears from falling now as he pushed harder on the boys already damaged chest and begged him to breathe.

"Come on Alec. Just breathe, please. Don't do this to us, man. Breathe!"

His hands slammed into the archer's chest and Alec finally jerked up, water erupting from his mouth as he coughed.

A collective gasp tore through the air as several pairs of hands helped to roll the Lightwood over, supporting his head and maneuvering him into a position on his side that would allow him to expel the water without choking on it.

Jace had an arm wrapped around the boy's chest as his other hand slammed his Parabatai on the back, helping him cough out the water as he muttered encouragements.

"There you go, buddy. You're okay, I got you. Just breathe."

The coughing took a good few minutes, the poor shadow hunters lungs so filled with water that the boy could hardly get a breath in between coughs. But once he was finished his raspy gasps were left instead and Jace had never heard anything so beautiful.

Alec's eyes were still closed but Jace wiped a hand over the boy's forehead anyway, combing the wet locks of hair back from his face.

"There you go, just keep breathing."

Izzy was holding back sobs of relief but her wet hands reminded her that they had not saved him yet.

"He's still bleeding and I don't know if there's any venom in it."

The air turned somber again but this time Magnus stepped forward, more composed and focused now that he had a familiar task to do."

"Let me see."

The warlock knelt beside his boyfriend, peering at the fast bleeding puncture in his side. Magnus sparked his magic to life in his palms and ran the flames over the wound, pouring magic into the gash to find any traces of demon venom in it. His tense muscles relaxed a little when he found none and he pressed Isabelle's hands back to Alec's side.

"There's no venom but it is very deep and he's already lost a lot of blood."

Jace nodded, his fingers pressed to his Parabatai's neck as his other arm held him on his side, cradling his head in the crook of his elbow.

"He's going into shock; can you heal him?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Being surrounded by this water makes my magic weak. If I healed him we would still be stuck on this boat and he would likely develop hypothermia. We'd be better to portal to a safer location where you can heal him with runes and medical treatment."

Jace sighed but nodded, leaning down to whisper to Alec as he rubbed his back with a soothing hand.

"You hear that Alec? We're gonna take care of you. We'll be home and you can rest in a nice warm, dry, bed. You'll feel better soon."

Clary watched Jace and Izzy fret over their brother. Hands holding and comforting him, talking to him in soft tones, even as he lay unconscious. Jace hadn't taken his hands or his eyes off Alec since they got him out of the water and Clary's heart swelled at how much love was in their eyes.

Magnus clicked his fingers and spun his hands around, creating a portal with more effort than usual because of the water surrounding them. Simon stepped forward to help Jace pick up Alec to take him through the portal. Simon took the brunt of the shadow hunters weight but allowed Jace to help, knowing he would not let go either way. Izzy was still fretting over the fast bleeding wound as they stepped through the portal into Magnus' loft.

"Lay him on the bed, there are towels in the cupboard. Clary go get some water and Simon fetch the blankets."

The Warlock was rushing around, grabbing things, while Jace was tearing Alec's shirt off to draw the runes he needed. Izzy still had her hands pressed to his side but there was too much blood.

"Magnus, we need to get the bleeding stopped."

Magnus was sifting through supplies of magical ingredients and items but took a second to snap his fingers and summon some bandages to Izzy's side. She quickly pressed them to her brother, wincing as he shifted in pain. He had been so unresponsive that she had worried he'd been without oxygen for too long but now he was grunting softly as he tried to move away from the pressure on his wound.

"Sorry, sorry. It's all right Alec."

Jace paused his rune drawing to place a hand on his parabatai's chest, talking to him quietly and taking a blanket from Simon to wrap it around Alec's shoulders.

"Stay still man, we haven't finished patching you up yet but we're at Magnus'. We're all safe. Izzy's here too."

Alec made a small noise and shifted his head around, pressing his forehead into Jace's palm as he swept his hair back.

Jace nodded as if Alec had spoken aloud and went back to drawing runes as he replied.

"Yeah, she's trying to stop the bleeding so you have to stay still. It's going to hurt but it'll be gone soon."

One of Alec's hands was searching for something among the blankets though he was weak and couldn't search far. Jace noticed the movement and took his hand, placing it on Izzy's arm.

"There she is." Alec seemed to calm down at that, squeezing her arm weakly. He was in pain and confused but he had just wanted to know where his family was, to make sure they were safe.

He tossed his head on the pillow, huffing as he tried to speak. Jace didn't have to look up to know what he wanted.

"Magnus, he's looking for you."

The Warlock came to the bed, stirring something in a small cup that seemed to be smoking, and sat beside his boyfriend as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Hello my angel, I'm here."

Alec sighed contentedly, able to relax now that he had all his family accounted for.

Clary came in and placed a bowl of water next to Izzy, already grabbing a cloth to help clean the wound before Magnus healed it.

"All right darling, this may feel warm and slightly tingly but it'll be over soon."

Izzy pulled the bandages away to allow Magnus to pour the smoking potion into the wound. Alec started to shift uncomfortably, grunting at the pain of his skin growing and stretching back together. Three pairs of hands came down to comfort him and soon it was over, leaving nothing but a smoky smell in the room.

There was a collective sigh as Alec's wound healed and Izzy slumped, dropping the bandages, and taking her brothers hand in hers instead.

He was still cold and would need a while to replace the blood he had lost but for now, he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy took a wet cloth and drew it down over Alec's side, washing the blood away to reveal his newly healed skin. The boy shivered at the cold touch and whimpered, his damaged chest sensitive to pressure.

Izzy winced at his pain furrowed brow. "Sorry big brother. How about I check those ribs for you. They must be sore huh? It'll hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can."

Her careful fingers traced his ribs, gently pressing on the bones to count the breaks. Jace felt worse for every noise Alec made. He swept a hand over his brother's forehead, smoothing his hair back in comfort.

"How many are there?" He remembered feeling those bones break under his hands as he desperately tried to get his Parabatai breathing. Each crack came with another apology, and every second without Alec breathing was another stab from his Parabatai rune. Izzy hesitated, meeting his eyes as she carefully told him.

"Four… and there will be a lot of bruising."

Jace ducked his head, hand still occupied with Alec's hair as Izzy tried her best to comfort both boys.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Jace, you saved him. I'll wrap his ribs and you can draw a few more runes. He'll be fine. Won't you Alec."

Alec still had his eyes closed but pushed his forehead into Jace's hand and dragged a weak hand up to find Jace's fingers.

The blonde smiled faintly.

"Thanks buddy."

Magnus came back in, having cleaned up the mess from the spell, and traced the back of his hand over Alec's cheek. The Nephilim sighed as his eyes opened a crack to gaze at Magnus with unfocussed eyes for a second before closing again.

"Hey sweetheart, you not feeling so good?" Alec let out a low whine and shook his head, his throat far too sore to speak after throwing up all that seawater.

"Aw baby, you'll feel better in a few days and after a bit of rest. I just need to check how that head of yours is. Try to relax, it won't hurt."

The warlock took Alec's head in his hands, using his magic to detect any damage to his brain. He had been without oxygen for a while and they had all been worried about the effects of this. Alec had not been very responsive and they couldn't help but be concerned. Izzy watched Magnus' face closely for any signs of trouble.

Magnus was concentrating but relaxed after a few moments and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Alec? Darling, can you open your eyes?"

The Nephilim frowned but managed to squint them open, his eyes still glassy. Magnus checked each one carefully, pulling a penlight out of thin air to shine in his eyes. Alec didn't like the light and squirmed, lifting a hand to swat at the annoyance, which Izzy caught and held still.

"Everything looks good but your throat will need a little while to heal so no talking for a few days."

Magnus placed his hands back over Alec's temples and created a connection so that he could hear the boy's thoughts.

"Angel, can you tell me your name? Thoughts only please."

 _Alec Lightwood._

"Great, and the date?"

 _Umm…Tuesday? I ..think?_

"That's all right, it's Friday."

Jace and Izzy could only hear Magnus' side of the conversation but he was already looking more concerned than he had a moment before.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Alec didn't answer for a few seconds, just blinking up at the downworlder until Magnus clarified.

"Do you know why you're hurt?"

Alec thought for a moment, his mind fuzzy and clumsy.

 _Water…a demon?_

Magnus sighed but gave a reassuring smile to Alec as he scrunched up his nose trying to remember.

"Good job. It's okay, you sleep now. Night, night Angel."

 _Love you Maggie._

"I love you too darling."

Magnus broke the connection and turned to whisper to Jace and Izzy as Alec dropped off to sleep.

"His thoughts are a little jumbled and slow and he had some trouble remembering recent details but there's no sign of permanent damage. He should be fine in a few days, he just needs to take it easy for a while."

Izzy sighed in relief and went back to cleaning the last of the blood from her brother.

"Thank you, Magnus."

"Not a problem darling."

Jace left Alec's side for only a second to get more blankets, wrapping them around his brother and tucking him into the bed.

No one wanted to leave him that night, ever protective and worried, and so they all slept in the room with him. Jace, Izzy and Magnus all curled over the side of his bed, hands clasping his or holding some part of him.

…

Alec was much better in the morning, wanting to get up and go back to the institute.

"Hey, no. What do you think you're doing?"

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's chest as the shadow hunter tried to get out of bed.

"I-"

"No talking Alexander. Back to bed."

Alec rolled his eyes and made a gesture like 'seriously? I'm fine.'

The warlock shook his head and tucked Alec back in, fluffing the pillows behind him and pressing him into the bed.

"Don't give me that. You were stabbed and drowned, I think that requires more than one night of rest."

Izzy and Jace started to wake up, grumbling about Alec moving about. Jace had been using his shoulder as a pillow and promptly shoved him back down so that he could go back to sleep.

Alec relented as his younger siblings clung to him, Izzy holding his hand as she slept, curled on the side of his bed. He sat back in the pillows and let Magnus check his bandages, accepting a kiss on the cheek as the warlock went to make him some tea.

Izzy was rubbing her eyes now, sniffling a little as she woke and Alec immediately turned to her, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with a finger.

She tried for a smile and wiped her eyes.

"I just had a bad dream. It's a little hard to get last night out of my head. It was really scary Alec."

Tears fell quicker now and Alec quickly pulled her into a hug, careful not to dislodge the still sleeping Jace or his broken ribs. Izzy settled to his side quickly, Alec's big arm, curled around her so that she felt safe as she closed her eyes again.

Alec wanted to say sorry, or to take the whole night back, but all he could do was hug his little sister as she sniffed against his shoulder.

"Don't do it again okay? I mean it."

He nodded, rubbing her back as she settled down.

Alec was still sore from the night before, pain aching through almost every part of him, but he had two of his younger siblings in his arms and his boyfriend making him breakfast in bed. He was pretty happy.


End file.
